


Stop

by Binsung09



Series: Night drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Binsung fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Really soft towards the end, binsung, changbin is whipped, jisung is insecure, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Hey, I got bored last night so I started writing this. This is basically me projecting onto Jisung ish, so woop





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I got bored last night so I started writing this. This is basically me projecting onto Jisung ish, so woop

Jisung hated himself. Well.... Define hate, he just really really disliked himself. Everytime he looked in the mirror, he felt discouraged and sad. He felt as if, everything he could do could be done way better from someone else. He wasn't special. No one thought of him. Sure he had friends but, they don't know the truth. 

"you're pathetic" He said to himself as he looked in the mirror, disgusted at his own reflection. 

_Will anyone ever love me?_

_Will I find someone?_

_Am I good enough?_

These are the questions he keeps asking himself. He sits on his bed, bundled up as ever with his pajamas on. He takes his headphones and listens to a song. A song he listens to when he feels down and that he knows all the words to. He scrolls through social media for about 5 seconds until he saw a picture of Hyunjin, his best friend, looking absolutely stunning. He threw his phone on his bed and closed his eyes, getting comfortable in bed. The music was calming for him. He felt at peace. He was so caught up into his music to not realize that Changbin had walked in his room. Changbin was the only one that knew.... He's the only one that knew how Jisung really felt. He walked all the way to Jisung's bed and got comfortable next to him. Jisung's eyes flashed open as he felt the extra weight on his bed. Changbin reached over and took off Jisung's headphones and turned them off before reaching for his phone and pausing the music. Jisung stayed silent. He watched Changbin's every move. He watched as Changbin slowly stared lifting up his hand and resting it on Jisung's cheek, caressing it a couple of times. 

"bad day?" He asked after a brief moment of silence. Jisung leaned into the elders touch and closed his eyes again. 

"hyung? Do you sometimes feel like disappearing for a whole day and see who noticed first. Like, to see who actually cared?" Jisung spoke quietly. Changbin didn't answer. Frankly, he didn't know what to say. Jisung opened his eyes only to be met with Changbin beautiful brown eyes that glow everytime they're in light. 

Changbin's heart skipped a beat when the younger looked at him with his soft brown eyes and puffy cheeks. Changbin brought another hand to Jisung's face and cupped his cheeks. Jisung stared right him. Changbin felt his legs go numb just by looking at the younger's face. He didn't waste another second. He didn't want to. He leaned in and kissed Jisung. The younger was very shocked at first but responded very quickly to it. Changbin pulled away and looked at Jisung. The younger still had his eyes closed and he started crying. 

"Jisung, look at me for a sec" Changbin said in a calming voice. Jisung's eyes opened slowly and he looked at Changbin. 

"why did you just do that?" he asked silently. 

"because... I think I'm in love with you and it's just something I've wanted to do for a while now. Jisung, please just stop. Stop saying people don't care about you.  I do, I care. Stop saying people don't think about you. I do. I think about you all the time. And stop saying people don't love you because... I love you" Changbin said running his finger over Jisung's cheek. Jisung was silent. He looked to see if the older was lying but he wasn't. He was serious and that made Jisung's heart flutter. 

"... Kiss me again" Jisung said. Changbin smiled to himself and pressed his lips to Jisung's. Changbin's hands travelled to Jisung's waist and he pulled him a bit closer. Changbin pulled away first catching his breath, the younger doing the same. 

"so... I'm not useless?" Jisung asked looking up at Changbin. 

"of course not sungie" Changbin said 

"I love you too hyung" Jisung said his head resting on the older's chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
